From Rapture to Remnant
by MementoMori115
Summary: AU- When Delta and Eleanor escaped from Rapture they arrived in a world that may be just as dangerous as the one they left. Do they have what it takes to survive or will they fall victim to the Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Had this idea floating around for awhile and decided to give it a shot. Not sure if this will turn into anything major, that depends on your reactions to it. Help point out any mistakes I make. Please R &R.**

 **AU, just accept that fact.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING**

 _Chapter 1_

Subject Delta had been through hell in his journey across Rapture. He had fought his way through an army of murderous psuedo-religious pshycopaths, spliced himself with enough plasmids to drive a normal person insane twice-over, and just recently had to mercy kill Sinclair, the person who was the closest thing to a friend that Delta had. All to be reunited with his Little Sister, Eleanor Lamb. Now they were in the process of escaping the underwater 'utopia' via an escape submarine.

Delta clung to the side of the sub with all of his might and as he gazed inside he witnessed a drowning Sofia Lamb. Aparrently there was a water leak somewhere and now the section that Sofia was in was flooding with water. She struggled valiantly against her fate and was beginning to succumb to the lack of oxygen.

Delta was unsure what to feel at this moment. This woman had used every available resource she had to try and kill him, but now here she was, dying in front of his eyes, and all he could feel was pity for the misguided woman. She did what, in her opinion, was best for he daughter. But Delta had done the same as well.

As the life began to leave her body, Delta noticed Eleanor approach her and in her hand was an oxygen mask. Under his helmet Delta smiled with pride. He was one to forgive the acts of others, and now it turns out so was she. Eleanor placed the mask over her mothers face and soon the life began to return to her.

As the sub reached for the surface, Delta's vision began to fade. His armored suit could withstand much punishment, but the force of the explosion earlier had broken several ribs. The ribs had made their way into Delta's lungs and now he was coughing up blood inside of his suit. His vision was about to fade completely, when suddenly he was hoisted out of the water. His eyes snapped open and revealed to him the bright sky above. It had been so long since he'd seen it that he had forgotten what it looked like. It was beautiful. As he scanned his surroundings he saw a weeping Eleanor hovering above his body.

"Father!" she cried out in anguish. The special connection that the two of them shared, informed her of Delta's rapidly declining condition. Eleanor was none to keen on losing her 'father' after finally being reunited with him. As she wept, the other Little Sisters began to approach the duo, each had a look of concern on their faces.

"Please don't die father!" Eleanor pleaded. She quickly pulled out a vial of Adam and injected it into Delta's arm, hoping that it might be enough to rapidly heal the wound.

Delta felt the surge of Adam as it flowed into his system, rebuilding his body piece by piece on the genetic level. His ribs began to move back into place and the holes in his lungs began to close. As his condition improved Eleanor let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be fine. She then took a moment to gaze at the world around her.

"So this is the surface?" she said as she wiped away her tears. The bright open sky was amazing compared to the endless darkness beneath the ocean. "Amazing..." she said in awe.

"I suppose Rapture is a lost cause now."

Eleanor quickly turned to see her mother staggering her way out of the sub. She gave her a glare, warning her to choose her next move carefully.

"Oh don't look at your mother like that. I already said that my project was past the recovery point. I mean you no harm."

"...Then what do you want?" Eleanor asked with caution. She still regarded her mother with apprehension, but she was still her mother nonetheless. Eleanor wouldn't be able to stay mad at her forever.

"Same as you, to gaze upon the sky. It has been quite awhile and I find its presence to be comforting."

Eleanor lowered her guard, but the Little Sisters were still a little nervous in her presence.

After a few moments of silence, Sofia finally spoke up. "The Rapture family has been defeated, you have been corrupted, and my entire lifes work has been for naught. All of this I understand, but there is still one thing I can't comprehend."

Eleanor turned to her mother. "And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"Why did you save me?"

Eleanor smiled at her mother. "Because it's what he would have done." She answered as she turned to Delta who was now starting to get up. "Father always found it in himself to forgive, and so have I."

"Huh." Sofia merely grunted in response. After all she had done, these two held no animosity towards her. She began to rack her brain so as to figure out why.

"You see mother," Eleanor started, interrupting her thoughts. "You don't need an entire city's worth of Adam to become a saint. It doesn't take the memories of thousands to work for the 'greater good.' All you need, is to have what it takes to do the right thing, even if it's not the easy choice. That, and have good parents raise you." she said with a smile as she held out her hand to her mother.

Sofia was completely taken aback from this developement. But perhaps her daughter was right. She reached out and took Eleanor's hand in her own and held it tight.

Eleanor then reached her other hand out to Delta, who did the same. A family once divided was now whole.

The other Little Sisters began to gather around Delta, seeking his protection. They group sat there, gazing at the horizon for what seemed like an eternity, before Sofia stood up and headed back for the subs hatch.

"Now if you don't mind, I believe we best head for shore, and pray that we don't run into _them_." Sofia said with worry.

"Them?" Eleanor responded curiously.

"It's a long story, but for now let us head back inside the sub." Sofia said as she climbed back down into the large submersible. Eleanor, Delta, and the Little Sisters soon followed suit. The subs interior was surprisingly large. It was divided into two different sections, upper and lower. The lower section held the control room, which was now flooded, whilst the upper held the crew quarters and a small infirmary. Inside the infirmary was a portable Gene Bank that was roughly the size of a large suitcase, half a dozen Eve hypos, half a dozen med kits, and other assorted equipment.

As the last Little Sister made her way down the ladder, Sofia approached Delta. "Seeing as how the control room is flooded, you'll have to operate the sub and steer us to shore. If I recall correctly then the closest body of land should be to our south so just keep heading in that direction."

Delta was a bit cautious of following Sofia's orders, but nodded all the same and headed into the flooded section of the sub.

As Delta descended, Sofia turned to her daughter. "Now let me tell you the real reason why Rapture was built."

 **-Elsewhere...**

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, was currently sitting in his office sipping coffee from his mug while going over some reports of recently detected underwater seismic disturbances. Quite frankly they weren't anything dangerous, but rather unusual. They didn't act like any normal seismic activity. Instead it almost seemed like they were happening as a result of someones interference.

"Hmm, most perculiar..." Ozpin said to no one in particular. _'I wonder... Could it be? No, that's no more than a myth. But then again, we thought the maidens were as well.'_

Ozpin was shaken from his musings when he heard the elevator to his office open. He looked up from the reports to see his old friend, General James Ironwood.

"Hello James, I take it you recieved similar reports?" Ozpin asked as he waved his scroll in the air.

"Yes I have actually. Although I'm surprised that I heard it from my men before I heard it from you." Ironwood responded with a hint of irritation.

"I don't see why it would concern you. The disturbance was detected in my territory, not yours."

Ironwood sighed in response. "Be that as it may, I took the liberty of having a Bullhead do a fly-over to see if there was anything there." Ironwood placed his own scroll on Ozpin's desk. As soon as he did a large holographic projection filled the air above the desk. "This is what they found." The projection showed a picture of some kind of ship floating in the ocean.

Ozpin studied the picture carefully. "It appears to be some sort of ship."

"Yes, and according to my men, it is heading for shore. I will be sending a small detachment of my forces to investigate."

Ozpin clasped his hands together and looked his old friend in the eyes. "And what makes you think you can do that?"

"What?" Ironwood asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever that ship is, it's in my territory, not yours. You have no authority to investigate. Besides, for all we know that ship could be there out of pure coincedence."

"Oh come on Ozpin, we both know how unlikely that is!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"James, you always chose to go with a shoot first ask questions later policy. What if whoever is on that ship is friendly? I don't think they will take kindly to the Atlesian army's subtlty." Ozpin calmly stated as he sipped from his mug. He knew Ironwood was just doing what he thought was best, but he has a tendency to be overbearing. "We will determine where the ship will arrive at shore and then I will send one of my more experienced teams to investigate."

Ironwood sighed. "At least allow me to have one of my ships on standby in case things go south."

Ozpin pondered this for a moment. He didn't see any harm in a little back up. "Very well, you may. But keep them at a distance. I don't want them scaring off whoever this is."

"Thank you. Now, if you would excuse me." Ironwood stated as he left the room.

As he left Ozpin took another sip from his mug and brought up the team roster on his scroll. "Now, who should I send?"

 **-Later...**

"So these Grimm, are monsterous animals that roam the surface?"

"Yes Eleanor, and they don't care to much for humans." Sofia answered in response. "Rapture may have been built as Andrew Ryan's personal utopia, but it was also an escape from the Grimm."

The Little Sisters began to cower behind Eleanor in fear as they recalled their memories of the Grimm. These Little Sisters may have been taken from the surface by Sofia, but the surface was just as dangerous as Rapture was now.

"And this aura and semblance, do you think we could use it?" Eleanor asked as she scratched her chin in thought.

" all of the genetic alterations made to your bodies, I doubt you or Delta could unlock them. Although I think you will be more than a match for the Grimm with your current abilities."

Sofia wasn't wrong. Both Delta and Eleanor had enough power between them to take on the entire Rapture family, an army of genetically altered psychos. It was then that the sub shook. The group was curious as to what was going on, but when Delta climbed up from below they got their answer. They must have hit land. The group then gathered up everything of use before heading up top.

"Delta, you should go first in case there are Grimm." Sofia said.

Delta, who was kept informed by Eleanor via their psychic connection, nodded in agreement. As Delta climbed out of the sub he scanned his surroundings. They were currently in the shallows aprroximately twenty feet from the shore. He then hopped down into the water which was roughly waist deep on him. He would need to carry each Little Sister to shore. But first he needed to make sure the area was secure. As he made his way to the shore Eleanor climbed out of the sub next, carrying with her the supplies that they scrounged up. Delta was about to wave her over when he heard a rustling in the bushes followed by a low growl. He quickly turned just in time to see a Grimm emerge from the foliage. It was roughly the size of Delta himself but crawled on all fours. It had fur of the darkest color black, a bright white bone-like mask, and glowing red eyes. The creature looked to be canine in nature. Delta slowly reached into his pack to pull out a weapon, when the creature stood up on its hind legs makingit as tall as Delta. The creature then opened its gaping maw, revealing its sharp white teeth. It then arched its head towards the sky and let out a long howl, no doubt calling for backup.

Delta quickly pulled out his drill and dashed forward and impaled the Grimm in the chest with the drill. The Grimm was still alive, but barely. It reached its clawed hands forward to slash at Delta but in its weakened state it couldn't even scratch his armored suit. Delta then raised his left hand up the the Grimm's head. He clenched the head in his hand and after a moment a pulse of electricity surged forth through his hand and electrocuted the Grimm, killing it. Delta heard more rustling and swung his drill to the side, allowing the now dead Grimm to fall off of it.

Three more similar Grimm jumped out from the bushes. Delta's left hand became incased in ice and he swapped his drill for his shotgun. Delta pointed his left hand to the Grimm in the center and when he did a wave of cold surged forward and froze the Grimm in a block of ice. He then aimed his shotgun, loaded with solid slug, and shot the now frozen Grimm. It shattered and fragments of ice exploded outward and impaled the other two Grimm.

Another Grimm came out from the bushes, however this one was slightly larger and had spikes in its back. Delta was about to hit it with Electrobolt, but suddenly Eleanor jumped up from behind Delta and pounced on top of the Grimm and impaled its head with her large needle. The creature fell dead instantly. Eleanor then jumped off of the dead Grimm and returned to Delta's side. It was then that even more rustling was heard, followed by the falling of trees and various howls.

"Looks like we got more on the way. Let's do this, together." Eleanor said as she looked to Delta who nodded in return.

Delta pulled out his machine gun and loaded it with anti-personnel rounds. Just as he did, several more Grim lunged forward from the treeline. Delta took aim and mowed them down, the anti-personnel rounds ripped through their flesh like butter.

Eleanor began tossing fireballs into the trees in the hopes of driving away the Grimm. However these Grimm were particularly persistent, they shrugged off the heat and continued forward. As the Grimm made their way through the trees, Eleanor used Telekinesis to collapse a tree on top of some of them. Delta then set them ablaze with Incinerate.

Delta then threw out an auto-turret to help kill the horde of Grimm that were approaching. He then injected an Eve hypo into his arm and continued to fire his machine gun at the oncoming Grimm. Suddenly a much larger bulkier Grimm that looked different from the rest, charged through the treeline and made its way towards Eleanor. Delta hit it with Electrobolt which stunned it. He then pulled out his grenade launcher and fired at the large Grimm. As the grenade made contact, it exploded, blowing apart the Grimm's front end. Bits of flesh scattered about, but it wasn't over yet. The initial explosion released even more grenades which exploded as well and after all was said and done only the Grimm's feet were left.

Eleanor began hopping from Grimm to Grimm, impaling each in the head which killed them instantly. As the bodies began to pile up, Eleanor used Telekinesis to pick up the bone spikes and threw them at the approaching Grimm, impaling them against the trees and ground.

Although Delta and Eleanor were holding strong, eventually they would run out of ammo and Eve. And when that happened they would get overwhelmed. All that they could do was hope someone would come to their aid before that happens.

 **-Elsewhere...**

Team CFVY was currently en-route to the estimated location of where the mysterious ship would reach land. They were all seated in a Bullhead and were currently doing a weapons check. Yatsuhashi and Fox were checking their blades for any imperfections, Coco was checking her guns ammo reserves, and Velvet was just sitting with a nervous look on her face. Coco, noticing her teammates discomfort, spoke up.

"Relax Vel, this isn't our first rodeo. We're more than a match for whatever is out there.

The faunus gave a heavy sigh. "That's not what I'm nervous about."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Coco asked as she put her hand on her comrades shoulder.

Velvet gestured out the window. "It's that big Atlas warship that's following us."

Coco glared at the large ship that was following their Bullhead. She wasn't to keen on the unwanted company either. "Just ignore them, they're only there in case of emergency."

"Yeah, let's just hope that emergency doesn't result in friendly fire." Fox quipped. Coco gave a slight glare to her teammate who wasn't being helpful. The group then heard the pilot.

"Sixty seconds to arrival!"

Coco then stood up and folded her gun back into its case. "Alright, once again here are our orders. An unidentifiable vessel was spotted after an underwater seismic disturbance was detected. We are to investigate the vessel and determine its origins. If there is anyone on board we are to remain neutral towards them until we determine who they are. Friendly and we provide aid, hostile and we bring them in. Got it?" Her teammates nodded in understanding.

"Whoa! We got fire!" the pilot shouted.

Coco quickly headed up front to see what was going on. As she gazed out the front of the Bullhead she saw what he meant. Low and behold the treeline was on fire. Just beyond the blaze she could see what looked like people fighting Grimm, and in the water she saw the target ship.

"Lock and load guys! Were going in hot!" Coco shouted back. Her team tensed up at her orders. It was time to get serious. Coco joined her team in the back and as she did the side doors opened on the Bullhead.

The Bullhead was currently hovering slightly down the beach from the fighters and was getting closer. As it did, team CFVY got a clearer view of the fighters. One was slender and wore some kind of grey suit with a large metal dome atop their head. On their right arm was some sort of large needle and they were throwing fireballs at the Grimm. The other individual was bulkier and wore a bronze armored diving suit. In his right arm was a large drill and his left arm was shooting lightning.

"Do we help them?" Velvet asked.

Coco ponered her options for a moment, but then her mind settled on one in particular. "For now at least. They are no good to us dead."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Can't really think of much to say right now, but thanks for your support in reading and reviewing. Not sure what the average chapter length will be, but it will probably be somewhere between 2k to 4k words. Don't worry, explanations for AU will come next chapter, also team RWBY! And for the record this takes place around the beginning of season 2 of RWBY. Hope you like, remember to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 2_

Subject Delta and Eleanor were valiantly fighting the good fight, but it was a losing battle all the same. No matter how many of the Grimm they killed more came to replace them. They were coming so fast that the bodies were starting to pile up despite the fact that Grimm decompose rather quickly. Just when things were getting desperate, Delta and Eleanor heard a strange whirring sound. They looked to the sky and saw some sort of metal contraption floating in the air. It even had people riding inside of it. Not having time to be amazed by the flying machine, they simply prayed that the people on board were there to help. The passengers hopped from the machine and rushed forward towards Delta and Eleanor.

Each one of the approaching figures looked extremely different from the rest. The one that was leading them was a light skinned girl with short dark-brown hair that had a little bit of light-brown dyed in. Her clothes consisted of a style not found in Rapture and it was hard to describe, as were the rest of her groups, but what could be said was that they were dark in color. She also wore many accessories including belts, necklaces, some kind of dark glasses, and a cap. Most notable however, was the ammo bandoleer that hung from her arm as well as the large bag she held at he side. To her left was another girl who, quite literally had rabbit ears growing out of her head. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and wore some kind of brown, gold, and black outfit and held some sort of case in her hands. To the direct right of the lead girl was a boy with dark skin and short, almost red hair that hung over his eyes. He wore a red zipper up vest with black pants. Even from a distance one could notice the scars that lined his arms and attached to his arms were a large pair of blades. The last member of the group was another boy who was easily the tallest of the group. He had lightly tanned skin and shaved black hair. He wore some sort of green robe that was fastened at the waist with a black belt. On his left shoulder was some form of armor and in his right hand was a large sword.

The two males of the group rushed forward and began to combat the Grimm with their blades. The one with the arm blades moved with great speed as he weaved in between the Grimm's slash attacks and countered with his own. As one swiped at him, he ducked underneath and then brought his elbow up and stabbed the Grimm through the bottom of his neck with one of his blades. The larger boy with the great-sword simply overpowered every Grimm in his way, blowing through their guard with his immense strength. As the Grimm tried to surround him, he swung his sword into the ground, sending out a shock-wave that sent nearby Grimm flying and left a noticeable crack in the ground.

The two girls of the group held back in the distance, allowing their comrades to do the heavy lifting. Then one of them called out to the men. "Fox! Yatsu! Pull back, I'll finish them off." At her utterance the two men retreated back to the women, luring the Grimm back with them. Once the men were clear, the girl held her case in front of her. It then began to unfold into a large gatling gun of some sort. Delta and Eleanor quickly backed up towards the water so as to not get caught in the line of fire. The girl began firing upon all of the Grimm, her large caliber bullets reducing them to nothing more than stains on the ground. Dozens of Grimm fell within moments of her firing the gun. As soon as the Grimm were eliminated she then began to fire upon the treeline so as to chase away any Grimm that were in hiding. Eleanor, having picked up on this, used Telekinesis to create a wave of water that she then lifted up and swathed along the treeline. The group that was providing aid was notably shocked by this development.

"Now father!"

Delta then swapped to Electrobolt. He charged up the plasmid in his hand and then aimed at the soaked foliage. With the flick of his hand he unleashed a torrent of electricity from his palm. He swathed it back and forth along the treeline, the crackling of the plasmids electricity arcing throughout the trees and lashing out at Grimm, killing any stragglers.

It was a hard fought battle for Delta, but the Grimm seemed to have retreated for the time being. The mysterious group that had aided him and Eleanor began to make their way towards the two. Eleanor was currently catching her breath and, probably being the less intimidating of the two, was approached by the group.

"Whew, that was a close call. What are you guys doing out here?" The capped girl asked as she and her comrades got even closer to Eleanor.

Delta quickly swapped to his rivet gun and aimed in the direction of the girl. He then pulled the trigger. The group didn't have any time to react as the shot flew towards them. It was fired with precise aim and it would not miss its target. An audible _thck_ could be heard as the rivet impacted with flesh, its pointed tip piercing through the targets skull.

 **(-)**

Coco remained frozen in place in fear. What had just happened? Was she shot? Did he miss? Dozens of questions along these lines were floating through her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a quiet growl come from behind her. She turned quickly to see the corpse of a Beowolf the was collapsing to the ground with a rivet in its head. Apparently the Grimm was sneaking up on them and the armored man had just saved her life. Damn, now she owed him, she thought. But at least this meant that they probably weren't hostile, probably.

"Thanks for the save big guy." Coco said to the armored man who simply nodded in return. "Strong silent type I take it?" she added as her gaze drifted to the other armored figure.

"Something like that." the grey clad person answered. From the sound of her voice, Coco could tell it belong to a girl. "Thanks for helping us, I don't think we could hold out for much longer."

"No problem, names Coco by the way. And this is Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." Coco said as she introduced her teammates to the unknown fighter. "What's yours?"

The person then grabbed their helmet and removed it from their head, revealing her shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. "Eleanor Lamb." she said as she held her helmet at her side. "And that is my father, Delta." Eleanor added as she gestured to Delta who was reloading his weapons.

"Delta? That's a weird name." Velvet thought aloud and covered her mouth at her slip up. Delta gave her a glance, but paid her comment no real attention before returning to Eleanors side.

"It was the name he was giving as part of the Protector program. I don't know if he remembers his real name anymore. We believe his first name was somewhere along the lines of Johnny." Eleanor said to which Delta nodded.

"You gonna keep me waiting big boy or are you going to let me see your face." Coco said as she tapped her head, implying for Delta to take his helmet off. "It's only polite to do so."

Delta slowly reached for his helmet and grasped it in between his hands. After he unhinged a few latches an audible _hiss_ was heard as he began to remove the helmet from his head. He had short black hair, only a few inches in length, and beard stubble covered his face. But the most notable thing about him was his brown eyes, they were empty. Almost as if the life had been completely drained from them.

"Jeez, what's wrong with your eyes?" Coco asked.

"Grrraah." Delta tried to answer, but as a result of the Protector program he could no longer speak clearly. He may no longer be a mindless brute who knows only how to protect his Little Sister, but he was still limited in certain ways. He rubbed his throat and shook his head, getting the message across that he couldn't speak.

Eleanor decided to answer for him instead. "As a result of the aforementioned Protector program, father was turned into a mindless brute who only knew how to follow a certain set of orders. He's lucky that he is now able to move about freely and make his own decisions now."

Coco, piecing together what Eleanor was saying as best she could, lowered her head slightly. "My apologies. I mean no disrespect."

"It's quite alright." Eleanor started. "It's only natural for you not to understand. After all it's not like you were aware of how Rapture works."

"Rapture?" Coco asked as she tilted her head to the side and put her free hand on her hip. "What's that?"

"I can explain later, right now I think it's best we get out of hear before more of those Grimm show up."

"Alright, I'll have the pilot bring the Bullhead back around." Coco said before pulling out her scroll and making a call to the pilot.

"If you're talking about that flying machine then I think were going to need a few more." Eleanor said to Coco.

"Why is that?"

Eleanor then turned to the ship. "Mother! It's safe to come out now! Bring the sisters!" At her words, little girls, all dressed in similar dresses, began to climb out of the ship. They kept coming out one after another until the entire deck was nearly full. Following the last girl out was a woman dressed in an old styled outfit the likes of which hadn't been seen in decades.

"Yeah, looks like were going to need a bigger airship." Yatsuhashi said, to which Coco gave a wry laugh.

"Guess we can always count on you to point out the obvious. Good thing that Atlas ship decided to tag along."

"Yeah, I guess..." Velvet said nervously.

In the minuets that followed there was a rather amusing reaction to the giant flying ship courtesy of Eleanor and the little girls. The Bullhead made several trips, ferrying the girls up to the larger ship. Velvet and Yatsuhashi joined them on the larger ship along with Sofia while Delta, Eleanor and the remainder of team CFVY remained on the ground guarding against potential Grimm attacks. Once they were the last ones left, the group made their way aboard the Bullhead. The ship took off and joined the larger Atlas ship in its return to Beacon.

"Wow! It's like a sky bathysphere!" Eleanor cooed in amazement.

"A what?" Coco asked.

"Oh, a bathysphere is a personal submarine that is the primary means of getting around Rapture." Eleanor answered.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you again, what's Rapture?"

"Oh, Rapture is the underwater city that we came from." Eleanor said like it was nothing special. Quite frankly, being born there had made her immune to the wonder of an underwater city and was more amazed by the world above the ocean.

"Sure, underwater city." Coco said in doubt.

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm not surprised. Rapture was a well kept secret and it's not like we have any proof for you."

The two girls continued their conversation whilst the two men just sat silently. Delta with his hands clasped together and leaning forward, deep in contemplation, and Fox leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Delta was currently trying to get his thoughts together. What was he going to do next? He had finally escaped Rapture, but in his current state he would be unable to lead a normal life. Hell, he couldn't even remember what his original name was. The Protector program had taken everything from him and left him with nothing but a name and a purpose. _Delta, protect your Little Sister._ That was all he knew. Well that and how to fight. In the end the only thing he had was his connection to Eleanor. Though not by blood, he was still her father. And that was enough for him. With her being the only thing he had in this world, he decided in that moment to follow whatever decision she made.

"...and that is how we are able to do things like shoot lightning and fireballs from our hands."

Delta was snapped from his musings by Eleanors conversation with Coco. She was currently doing her best to explain Rapture to her, but the look on Coco's face said that she was having trouble understanding.

"You're saying that a deep sea slug was responsible for changing you're genetic makeup? Forgive me if I sound a bit skeptical, but I don't buy that at all."

Delta sighed internally. This was going to be a long trip.

 **\- Elsewhere...**

Headmaster Ozpin was sitting in his office going over the initial report that he had received from team CFVY. Suffice it to say he was impressed. Two lone fighters managing to hold off an entire horde of Grimm? That was quite an impressive feat. Not to mention that it seemed they had some rather powerful semblances and weapons. It was then that Ozpin's scroll began to ring. He looked down at it and saw that the caller was none other than Ironwood. After waiting a moment to think over what he could be calling about, Ozpin answered.

"Hello James."

" _Ozpin, are you aware of the current situation?"_ came a somewhat agitated sounding voice.

"Is there something wrong James? You sound a bit on edge."

" _You could say that. After all, one of my warships is currently being used as a taxi for potential terrorists."_

"I have the report James and I'm sure your men can deal with a bunch of little girls plus their guardian. I would be more concerned about my students who are currently riding in the same Bullhead as the people who were fighting the Grimm. But they seem to be friendly, so we will do our best to not make enemies out of them."

" _I hope you know what you are doing."_

"I have every amount of confidence in my students judgement. Besides, if these people are as strong as they are reported to be, then they will make for powerful allies. It is my desicion to make, not yours."

" _Very well, but I still don't trust them."_

And with that the line went dead _._ Ozpin held his scroll in his hand, checking the time. "They should be arriving soon. Perhaps I should go to greet them." he said as he got up from his chair.


End file.
